Los celos (no) son buena compañía
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cada vez que siente celos por culpa de Naruto, Hinata experimenta ciertas sensaciones que no son normales


Premio por fan destacado de Imaginación Fanfiction para Kurumi reii.

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título:** Los celos (no) son buena compañía.

**Pareja**: Sasuhina.

**Género:** romance/fantasia

**Advertencias**: Lemon. OOC. Au

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto. Sólo uso sus personajes sin fines lucrativos.

**Estado:** Completo.

* * *

**Los celos (no) son buena compañía**

**.**

_Escucha la leyenda._

_Lee la leyenda._

_A veces son ciertas._

_._

Hinata estaba ahí, de pie, mirándole sin comprender exactamente qué era esa pesada sensación que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Era como si alguien invisible estuviera abrazándola en silencio, soportando todo lo que sentía y despertando otra parte más diferente de sí misma. Una que siempre la avergonzaba.

Claro que a veces pensaba que no eran simplemente por causa de que Naruto Uzumaki se hubiera convertido en un fastidioso don juan repentinamente. Eso la desgarraba por dentro, sí, y entonces despertaba aquella extraña sensación que la hacía correr hasta su casa y encerrarse en su dormitorio, demasiado avergonzada como para entender qué era.

Muchas veces se había mirado al espejo esperando ver a alguien encima de ella y tocándola en partes que, desde luego, nunca permitiría. Pero ahí estaba y era claramente notable.

Echaba el cerrojo de su dormitorio y como si algo se lo susurrara al oído, iban desnudándose lentamente. Primero la camiseta que dejaba suavemente sobre la silla del escritorio, luego la falda, que terminaba a sus pies.

En ropa interior, volvía a mirarse al espejo, esperando ver sombras o alguna otra cosa que le hiciera comprender que no estaba sola ahí, que lo que estaba sintiendo no eran a causa de los celos.

Pero no.

No había nadie.

Ningún hombre estaba a su espalda, dando mordisquitos a su cuello. Ningún hombre estaba torturando sus pezones por encima del sujetador y tampoco… nadie bajaba su mano hasta colarla por su ropa interior en busca de la cueva húmeda de su sexo, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos que no podía controlar ni mordiéndose los dedos.

No entendía que comprendía ni por qué siempre que eso pasaba su cuerpo reaccionaba de ese modo.

Mareada, buscando más extrañamente, se tambaleaba hasta su cama, cayendo de bruces.

Tenía que ahogar un grito cuando su cuerpo se incorporaba de golpe, quedando a cuatro patas, con su trasero levantado.

Podía sentirlo, algo grueso frotarse contra su centro por encima de la braguita. El sujetador saltando y resbalando por sus hombros, con sus senos libres hasta que aquella extraña sensación regresaba, como si alguien los frotase y apretara, volviéndola loca.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiadas, hasta que perdía el sentido.

Cuando lo recuperaba, estaba completamente desnuda, abierta de piernas y cubierta sólo por una fina sábana que desaparecía en medio de un pestañeo.

No lo comprendía del todo.

No, hasta el día en que encontró aquel libro misterioso que hablaba de la imagen de un Dios de los celos. Un hombre que, aunque dibujado, era completamente apuesto. Poseía unos ojos negros penetrantes y poderosos. Su rostro perfilado y mentón fuerte. Sus manos eran grandes y siempre iba acompañado de su espalda. Según la leyenda, se presentaba frente a las mujeres celosas que no eran correspondidas sentimentalmente y las colmaba de pasión y sexo a cambio de la energía que obtenía gracias a sus celos.

Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese era el nombre y el hombre (dios), que la torturaba cada vez.

Continuó leyendo, encontrando una parte en letras medio borrosas.

Pecado: Enamorarse de una mujer humana. Cada vez que se reencarna, él no dudará en volver a buscarla y será a la que más veces visite.

Se llevó una mano hasta los labios para acallar el suspiro de sorpresa. El libro cayó a sus pies.

Osciló en el aire de nuevo a su mano. Lo primero que vio fue su mano, su brazo y al mirar hacia arriba, hasta su altura, aquellos ojos oscuros y esa sensual boca.

—Al fin despiertas.

La tomó del mentón, besándola, tomándose su tiempo en saborear sus labios.

—A partir de ahora: eres mía.

Todo su cuerpo vibró. Lo ansió.

Y supo que sí; era suya.

**FIN**

**Abril 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
